halofandomcom-20200222-history
M6C Personal Defense Weapon System
The M6C Magnum Sidearm is one of the United Nations Space Command's primary sidearms, and the possible third model in the Misriah M6 series. It is being partially being replaced by the M6G Magnum. Introduction The M6C Magnum Sidearm is a dual-wieldable, stripped-down version of the M6D Pistol that made its debut in Halo 2, and is exclusive to that game. It is a much weaker, but a more accurate weapon compared to the M6D and has a much higher rate of fire. It is also a very effective weapon when wielding two and can kill in seconds. Summary The M6C Magnum Sidearm is a semi-automatic, recoil-operated, magazine fed, dual-wieldable, magnum caliber handgun. It fires M228 12.7x40mm SAP-HP (Semi-Armor Piercing-High Penetration) rounds from a 12 round magazine and is weaker than the M6D(mainly because of the lack of explosive-tipped bullets). It fires these rounds with a very high rate of fire and somewhat decent accuracy (though it's noticeably less accurate than the M6D). The effective range of the M6C is much closer than that of the M6D, however, it can still reach long ranges and make a kill. Unfortunately the M6C does not feature a scope and lacks the very feature that made the M6D so lethal, besides the explosive-tipped bullets. The M6C Magnum is also a devastating melee weapon due to the fact that it melees MUCH faster than any other weapon in Halo. Physical Description And Appearance The M6C Magnum Sidearm is a semi-automatic UNSC handgun designed in an Uzi-style layout. It fires the 12.7x40mm SAP-HP (Semi-Armor Piercing-High Penetration) round from a 12 round magazine that fits flush in the handle. The magazine is housed in the handle of the weapon as most semi-automatic handguns are. The M6C is made of lightweight polymers and has a chrome barrel. The M6C fires using the short recoil principle and must first be cocked before it can start firing. The slide, located on the top of the weapon, is used to chamber a round. From then on, the gases force the slide to move back and forth until the magazine is empty. Once the mag is empty, (although not illustrated in Halo 2) the slide locks back and the mag is dropped(using the mag drop button located on the handle), just like most real semi-auto dual action pistols. Once a new mag is placed in the housing, the slide catch, located above the handle, is pushed down and the slide launches forward chambering a round (also not illustrated in Halo 2). The ejection port is located directly top of the gun. The M6C, having a rifled barrel, is 26.8cm long and has a rather large trigger guard that encompasses the entire handle. Its safety is located on the rear of the slide and is on both sides, allowing ambidextrous usage. This weapon is also dual-wieldable. Changes From The M6D *Flat, black color *No scope *Dual-wieldable *Very high rate of fire *Even higher accuracy. *Does less damage per hit than the M6D, but the higher rate of fire makes up for this. Against The Covenant The Magnum can be quite effective against certain members of the Covenant, such as Grunts and Jackals, requiring only a headshot to eliminate them. It can also take down a Brute in two shots to the head and Drones with 1-2 shots to the body. The Magnum is not as effective against Elites, requiring quite a few shots to kill (though a single headshot will kill an unshielded Elite). It also has questionable efficacy against Hunters, requiring a 12 shots to the exposed orange areas to kill a Hunter. (12 shots sounds like a lot, but it only takes around 3 seconds due to the VERY high rate of fire the Magnum has) Grunts: 1 headshot (which takes a mili-second) on any difficulty, or 2 chest shots (which takes 1 second) Jackals: 1 headshot kill, or hit the shield a couple times then the chest. Elites: Around a clip to kill an elite, which takes about 3 seconds. Drones: Drones are hard to catch, but due to the very high rate of fire the Magnum has, Drone killing is made very easy with this weapon. 1 shot anywhere and a drone will fall. Brutes: The Magnum is THE most effective weapon in Halo 2 against brutes. It takes 2 headshots to kill a brute, and that takes less than a second to pull off. With other weapons it will take a whole clip to kill a Brute. Hunters: About a clip to the flesh of a Hunter, takes about 3-4 seconds. The Magnum is very effective against all covenant, though Hunters and Elites are a bit harder than the rest. Against The Flood The Magnum is very effective against the Flood. It can take down Combat Forms with one shot, Infection Forms with one shot, and Carrier Forms with 2-3 shots. The Magnum is very effective against all Flood forms. Ammo The M6C Magnum Sidearm is obviously the predecessor of the M6D Pistol, and it therefore has the cons that were resolved in the M6D. One of the cons was ammo types. The M6C uses .50 Semi Armor Piercing, High Power rounds. These rounds, although lacking the stopping power of the HE-SAP M6D rounds, are still quite deadly. The Semi Armor Piercing render it somewhat effective against shielded opponents, and can kill unshielded opponents in a single headshot. Important Clarification About The Magnum Many people think the Magnum is inferior to the M6D. One Very important thing that must be known, is that the Magnum trades off the power from the M6D, for an Extremely fast rate of fire, and even higher accuracy. The most important thing that people should know, is that the Extremely fast rate of fire the Magnum has, makes up for the decreased power, and the even higher accuracy does to. This does not mean the Magnum is bettter than the M6D, this is just a clarification about the weapon. Dual Magnums Dual Magnums (aka: dual magies) if used properly can be the best combo in the game. Dual Magnums kill almost Instantly in a breath. They are effective at Close, Medium, and Semi-long ranges, and it takes about 1.4 seconds to kill a fully shielded spartan, and pre-update Dual Magnums take about .9 seconds to kill a fully shielded spartan. Dual Magnums are extremely effective against all types of Covenant, and Flood at basiclly any range (not sniper-only ranges obiouslly) M6C Magnum v.s. BR55 Battle Rifle Fire power: The Battle Rifle fires rounds that are similar to Magnum rounds, and it fires them in 3 shot bursts. A 3 round burst is about equal to 3 Magnum shots. However, the Battle Rifle has a noticeable pause between each burst, while the Magnum has a very high rate of fire. Nonetheless, the Battle Rifle kills faster than the Magnum in terms of damage over time. Range: The Battle Rifle is effective at Medium to semi-long ranges, the Magnum is effective at close, medium, and semi-long ranges, however using the Battle Rifle at long ranges is easier than using the Magnum at long ranges because the Battle rifle has a scope. However, the Battle Rifle is not effective at close ranges, while the Magnum is. (See below for comparison) Close range: The Magnum has the advantage here as the Battle Rifle has questionable efficacy at very close ranges due to the slow rate of fire it has/the pauses between shots. Medium ranges: The Battle Rifle and the Magnum basiclly tie at Medium ranges, however the Battle Rifle has a SLIGHT advantage over a single Magnum. Dual Magnums are very powerful and can contend with or overpower the BR at mid-range. Semi-long ranges: The Battle Rifle has the upper hand here due to the scope. Melee: The Magnum and the Battle Rifle do the exact same melee damage, however the Magnums melee is MUCH faster than the battle rifle. Conclusion: A single Magnum is less effective than the Battle Rifle in most situations, however the Magnum can kill as fast or faster than the Battle Rifle when dual-wielded. At close ranges, Magnums can outperform the BR, and at Medium ranges, the two weapons are basiclly a tie. The Battle Rifle is more likely to win a fight at semi-long ranges. Overall the two weapons are basiclly equal in peformance. Character Compatibility *Elites *Spartans *Marines *Grunts *Jackals *Drones (have animation, but never used) *Flood Combat Form (Human) *Flood Combat Form (Elite) Note: You can give Magnums to Grunts and Jackals when you encounter the Flood on The Sacred Icon. Trivia *This weapon was first introduced in Eric Nylund's Halo: First Strike novel. It was noted the pistol "weren't the standard-issue HE pistols", and had "oversized barrels--easily 30 percent larger and longer", they also had "grips of self-molding plastasteel", and whatever it shot was "high caliber". The book described this weapon as FAR better than normal weapons/sidearms, the book may have been reffering to the M6D. *Similar to the M6D, on the bottom of the magazine is a triangular piece that blends into the handle when the magazine is in place, this allows for the user to get a better grip on the gun, and if you look closely when wielding it in Halo 2 you will notice two fingers are wrapped around it. (Easiest to see in multiplayer) *The fact that this is a different pistol than the M6D seen in Halo: Combat Evolved may not be that the Marine Corps replaced it, but rather that Navy personnel are issued the M6D while Marines, being a separate branch of the military with separate administrative authority, are issued the M6C. Related Links *M6D HE Magnum Sidearm *M6G Magnum Sidearm *BR55 Battle Rifle *Covenant Carbine Category:Held Weapons Category:Human Weapons Category:UNSC Category:Weapons